I will wait for you
by Madrox126
Summary: Based on after the last episode of the sonic X anime. Ever since chris left for his world, sonic and the gang really miss him and wants to keep in contact with Chris and so they write him a letter.


**My first sonic X fanfic. When I was watching the last episode made me sad. Poor chris had to leave sonic and his friends to his home, it must be devastating for sonic to say goodbye to his close friend.**

 **suddenly This idea came into my head as maybe there is a way for them to get into contact with each other, and what better way to do that than to write letters?**

 **Also, I know it may be impossible to send letters from sonics world, but what if tails invented a machine that can teleport items to chris' world?**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this. Sonic belongs to sega.**

Sonic looked at the pictures of chris when he was with him and his family and smiled softly to himself. It wasn't long ago when chris finally saved the world along with his friends against the meterex. He was so happy when he finally became useful for the team, even though they already knew he was.

"Hey Sonic, remember the time Chris helped us against beating eggman" knuckles came in laughing. Sonic laughed as well, but kept on looking at the pictures of his friend. Knuckles noticed as well and smiled proudly. "Wow...look how different chris is compared to these other photos" the echidna looked at the pictures between him and Tails. Sonic smile as well and a tear fell down his cheek.

Chris, at first, was kind of inexperienced. but what can you expect from a twelve year old who really needed friends at that time? Now he was a true hero, helping sonic and the gang at saving the universe from the meterex. He truly is growing up.

When chris had returned to his real world, sonic misses him. He misses his warm smile, his jokes and his personality. The hedgehog sighed. he wishes he was here with them but he was back in his true home, with his friends that he didn't visit them that often. He misses him a lot, just like the rest of the gang.

"You miss him don't you?" Sonic looked up and saw tails sad look as the fox came in.

"Yes tails...I miss him a lot, it's good enough that he went back to his true home, But when he isn't here with us now..." He sighed sadly "It's not the same" tails finished sadly.

Knuckles sighed as well, but perked up when he had an idea. "Hey sonic. why don't we write him a letter." sonic smiled at the idea. "That's the only smart thing you said all day knucks." He growled annoyingly but dismissed it with a chuckle. He knew that it's true.

"Who's writing a letter?" They heard amy ask as she, cream, cheese, the chaotix team, shadow and rough came in. "We are" tails happily replied. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Before You do, Who's it for exactly?" Espio asked sonic skeptically. Vector slapped his back. " oh come on, lighten up espio, whoever their writing to, we should respect that." Everyone looked at him in shock. Especially espio and charmy.

"Wow, that's the smartest thing I ever heard you say, too bad it's only temporary." Espio smirked at him. Vector growled and began to chase him. "Why you little...come back here." He growled at him as he kept on chasing espio. Everyone laughed while some sweatdropped. Knuckles cleared his throat annoyingly.

" like as we WERE saying, its for chris." Knuckles answered. They all smiled sadly as they all miss their human friend. "Ooh, can we write too?" Charmy the bee asked excitedly.

"Of course you can charmy, in fact, lets all write to him" sonic smiled as they began to write something for chris...

* * *

...Meanwhile...

Chris, who now turned 19 was busy inventing new things that help with everyday life, that he didnt hear the first time someone was calling to him. "Chris thorndyke?" A mailman was asking him. He nodded.

"That's me" the man looked at him with a letter in his hand. "We have a letter for you from...sonic and his friends. " he gave him the letter. Chris was shocked. How could sonic send him a letter from his world? That's a mystery he would need to solve after he reads it. He took the letter from the man politely.

"Thanks" he thanked him as the man walked away. "Hey chris, what's that you got there?" Chris heard a voice and saw his girlfriend Helen ask as she was wheeling herself to him.

"It's a letter, from sonic and the others...but...how's that possible" chris replied, still in shock on what happend. Helen was just as shocked, but shook her head as she looked at chris. "Well, why not read it?" She asked him. "Okay" chris nodded and opened the letter and began to read.

" _Dear chris: We wanted to write to you to let you know that we are proud for all that you've done. You have turned into an amazing boy you are now. You have overcome any obstacles that challenged you along the way. We have been proud of you since you started to become more mature. And by the way, this is vector, who is now writing. How's Helen going? you got married yet?"_

Chris chuckled at that as he continued to read his letter.

 _"Back to the point, thank you vector. anyway, You have done many things that others could not do: and that is not giving up no matter how tough life gets. We are really grateful to have met you and have you in our life, we miss you and when you do come back someday, we will celebrate our years of becoming not just friends but a big family."_

Chris hasn't realised he was tearing up as he was reading.

 _"Because Without you, we are missing our half of our hearts and your the one who places our pieces together."_

Helen placed a hand on her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks as she heard chris read the heartwarming letter out loud.

" _Again thank you and we love you and we can't wait until you return... Until then...we'll wait for you... From the love of our hearts: sonic, Amy, cheese, tails, cream, team chaotix, knuckles, shadow and rouge."_

Chris finished reading as he now felt tears falling down his face. He misses them so much. He really did love them as if they were his family. The young adult smiled as he looked at the sky.

 _'Wait for me guys...I'll be back...someday.'_

Because no matter how far away they are, or how long they will wait, They will forever always be family. No one, not even eggman, can tear them apart...

 **This warmed my heart so much while writing this... I hope youve enjoyed this :)**


End file.
